


Reencontro

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Songfic, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Sanji se encontra com a tripulação, mas Zoro não parece tão acolhedor...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Você me faz querer [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

> [ZoSan]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence... porém, se fosse meu o reencontro de Zoro e Sanji seria praticamente assim...*
> 
> Oieeee...
> 
> Esta fic originariamente pertencia a uma coletânea intitulada "Você me faz querer" (ela é o Cap 28, e precisei deletar a coletânea aqui no Spirit, mas ainda existe no Nyah!) e este capítulo (inédito no Spirit) foi escrito para atender um pedido de uma amiga minha, ela me enviou uma música há muito tempo, e eu não estava encontrando inspiração, mas de repente resolvi que tentaria isso...
> 
> A música é Million Reasons - Lady Gaga  
> Link nas Notas Finais!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Million Reasons

O sol estava nascendo, espalhando suas rajadas alaranjadas através da água calma do mar, Sanji apagou o cigarro e jogou um olhar para o Ninho do Corvo, era lá que _aquele cara_ estava, não era a escala dele, mas Sanji sabia, e isso doía nele de uma forma que não queria aceitar, machucava com uma força que o loiro se negava a reconhecer.

Ele voltou o olhar para o mar, eram pouco mais de seis da manhã e Sanji sabia que em pouco tempo uma tripulação faminta o cumprimentaria em êxtase e desespero por vê-lo, estivera longe de seu Bando havia tanto tempo que quase esquecera esta luz brilhante que poderia explodir em seu coração ao ver os sorrisos felizes de todos ao receberem-no na noite anterior.

_Exceto por um._

Zoro não pareceu tão acolhedor, ele enviou-lhe um olhar enviesado e indiscriminadamente apático, não o estoicismo de sempre, era realmente indiferença. Sanji tentou por força ignorar a sensação de frio que se espalhou por seu corpo. Durante a noite tentou se aproximar do espadachim, mas ao invés disso foi obrigado a assisti-lo interagindo alegremente com todos os outros membros, de certa forma Sanji não podia negar que ficara irritado por ser ele o único a desfrutar do desprezo do moreno.

Sanji amassou o cigarro com a ponta brilhante do sapato e apanhou a bagana para levar ao lixo, um pouco impaciente consigo mesmo por estar sentindo um tipo de buraco em seu peito, ele respirou fundo e decidiu marchar para o único caminho que sua alma clamava.

Duas horas depois, uma tripulação alimentada, ele já se sentia melhor, porém, o lugar ao lado de Luffy ficou vazio durante toda a refeição, e quando Chopper perguntou sobre Zoro, Usopp falou que o espadachim estava afastando as pessoas com um olhar assustador, e disse que não queria comer, Luffy chegou a perguntar para Law se havia algum ritual espadachim que envolvia fome, o shichibukai apenas jogou um olhar sinistro para Sanji.

Como se ele pudesse ter algo com isso.

Sanji bufou ao ouvir tal coisa, Zoro queria isolamento, fome, e sabe-se lá quais outras estupidezes que passavam por aquele cérebro de alga, provavelmente estava exercitando os músculos até que estourassem como balões inflados. O cozinheiro deu de ombros, não era como se ele se importasse com aquele cabeça de marimo.

Exceto por esta sensação de culpa em seu peito.

**_♫_** _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_

_You're giving me a million reasons to quit the sho_ w ** _♪_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zoro descansou os alteres no tatame azul, franzindo as sobrancelhas ele encarou a janela do Ninho do Corvo, se perguntando quanto tempo aguentaria sem comer, já vivera dias a fio sem colocar sequer uma migalha na boca, claramente ocorrera séculos atrás quando ele desconhecia o que era uma alimentação adequada e que poderia fazer maravilhas ao seu corpo e desempenho.

Mas, ele não ia pensar nisso agora, sacudiu os braços para relaxar os músculos doloridos do exercício, um pouco de distração física deveria ter espairecido a mente dele daquele cozinheiro imbecil, no entanto, Zoro levou a mão ao estômago, ecoava ali uma pontada que nada tinha a ver com a privação de comida, o espadachim sentia embora negasse radicalmente, era insuportável estar no mesmo lugar que _aquele cara_ sem pensar em toda a dor que experimentou ao estarem separados.

O pesar em não ter composto a equipe de busca ainda oprimia seu peito, e Zoro não pôde negar o alívio em ver o maldito, com cada um dos fios loiros, apesar de mais longos, no devido lugar, Sanji parecia definitivamente um pouco mais magro, um pouco mais bronzeado, no entanto, o sorriso dele ainda era o mais despreocupado que Zoro já vira.

_O imbecil._

Zoro secou o suor irritado e atirou a toalha no banco, depois de tudo o que passou sem notícias, confiava em Luffy, na equipe de resgate montada, e ele mesmo tivera a incumbência de proteger o Submarino de Law, mas ainda assim... ainda assim sentia em seu corpo o rescaldo das noites não dormidas disfarçadas em vigília, recheadas de preocupações...

Foi desesperadamente insuportável.

**♪** _If I had a highway, I would run for the hills_

_If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still_ **_♫_ **

Ele nunca pôde desistir da relação dos dois, Zoro se sentia impotente, em nenhum momento fora bom o bastante para compreendê-lo em sua essência, nenhuma vez esteve certo dos pensamentos do loiro e deste modo, Sanji, seu maldito sorriso e seu corpo quente, tornaram-se a maior fraqueza do espadachim, ele jamais foi capaz de escapar, e mesmo nunca quis, mas agora... não podia vê-lo naquela arrogante elegância, sem que um peso se acomodasse em meio ao seu peito.

O peso de querer tê-lo apenas para si.

Havia algo inadequado na forma como Zoro sentia-se, desta forma preferiu evitar o confronto, ele leu “desejo” em letras maiúsculas no olhar que o cozinheiro enviou a ele durante o banquete noite passada, e seu corpo mesmo vibrou em resposta recordando cada toque suave e cada palavra que fora tão levianamente sussurrada antes que Sanji o deixasse.

Depois de tudo o que compartilharam, as noites inconsequentes e o envolvimento libidinoso... Zoro não estaria sendo honesto consigo mesmo se não compreendesse que queria _mais do que_ os momentos roubados meses atrás, queria _mais que_ olhares lascivos e promessas impróprias... entretanto, nem em outra vida tomaria as rédeas da situação, ele não pediria nada ao pervertido desgraçado, nem mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso.

Quando entrou nisso sabia que Sanji não o queria como algo exclusivo, era mais como uma troca de favores, eram piratas e o mar os tornava solitários, as noites eram frias e vazias, e Zoro não podia negar, Sanji sabia aquecer uma cama.

**_♫_ ** _But you're giving me a million reasons_

_Give me a million reasons_

_Givin' me a million reasons_

_About a million reasons **♪**_

Ele apertou os olhos exasperado e socou o tatame, desgostoso consigo mesmo pelo caminho que seus pensamentos tomavam, não se permitira sequer pensar no cozinheiro por tanto tempo, muitas vezes sua mente desanexava-se da coerência e montava cenários envolvendo quilômetros de pele pálida de um corpo estirado, ardente e convidativo ao seu lado, inúmeras vezes Zoro acordou suado depois de uma sessão de sonhos em que ele respondia aos avanços do cozinheiro, gemendo vergonhosamente.

O moreno passou a mão no rosto e arrepiou os cabelos, ele enlouqueceria se não conseguisse manter essas meditações sob controle.

— Não devia treinar de barriga vazia. — Uma voz profunda veio da entrada do Ninho, Zoro sentiu as costas enrijecerem. — Não tinha comida nesse submarino de merda?

Zoro fingiu indiferença. Não queria olhar no rosto de Sanji.

— Acha que é o único que sabe meter uns ingredientes numa maldita panela? — Zoro desdenhou sem voltar-se. — Até eu sei como fazer isso.

Sons de passos rastejavam nos ouvidos de Zoro, e ele só queria que Sanji fosse embora.

— Todo mundo pode fazer isso, mas alimentar com o que cada um necessita, não é algo que qualquer idiota faria. — Sanji pareceu frustrado por um momento, e Zoro deleitou-se com este fiapo de informação. — Você perdeu massa muscular.

O moreno estalou a língua, porque era uma verdade infeliz, depois rangeu os dentes pois a pequena felicidade em ouvir a voz de Sanji ameaçava tomar conta do peito de Zoro, em vão ele chutava essa sensação para longe, se negando a olhar nos olhos do loiro.

— O que quer aqui, Kuso Cook? — Zoro falou entredentes, ainda de costas encarando o mar que se estendia através da janela do Ninho. — Se já fez todos seus comentários inúteis pode pegar seus sapatos chiques e dar o fora do meu tatame.

Então passou-se um segundo e ele sentiu dedos quentes em seu ombro, repentinamente estava encarando o olho azul límpido de Sanji.

— Nós vamos conversar, Marimo teimoso. — A voz de Sanji fez o coração traidor de Zoro vibrar agradecido. — Nem que eu tenha que abrir essa sua defesa a chutes.

**_♫_** _Lord, show me the way_

_To cut through all his worn out leather_

_I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

_But baby, I just need one good one to stay **♪**_

Sanji assistiu quando as pupilas de Zoro dilataram, o verde agora era um pequeno círculo envolvido em negro, o próprio peito do cozinheiro doeu com a revelação de que sentira uma falta desesperadora daquele estúpido espadachim.

— Não tenho nada para conversar. — Zoro se desvencilhou num puxão violento, e deu um passo para o lado. — Volte pras panelas, estou treinando.

Quando o moreno tentou sair pelo lado, Sanji agilmente apanhou a mão dele e o puxou para si, apertando Zoro rente ao seu corpo, afundando o nariz no pescoço suado do espadachim.

Reconhecimento inundou Zoro, ele arregalou o olho saudável, sentindo o calor de Sanji, automaticamente seu corpo lembrou-se do toque do outro e sua alma clamou por mais.

Porém, Zoro sabia que o que Sanji oferecia, não o satisfazia mais.

**_♪_ ** _Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare_

_It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware_ **_♫_ **

Zoro tentou sair dos braços de Sanji, mas eles dois sabiam que o espadachim não estava tentando com convicção, o loiro o apertou, seu corpo começando a ceder vergonhosamente às emoções que manteve sob controle por tanto tempo.

— Idiota... — Sanji sussurrou, a voz acertou direto no coração de Zoro. — Não era a mesma coisa sem você...

Zoro sentiu Sanji soltando o ar aos poucos, o loiro se afastou o encarando, a mão ainda firme no ombro do espadachim, o coração do moreno parou por um momento observando o olhar calmo e insuportavelmente cheio de amor que Sanji lhe oferecia, e Zoro detestava como seu corpo estava reagindo àquele olhar, suas mãos estavam doloridas para puxar o sobrancelhudo desgraçado e acomodá-lo em seu abraço, apertar as omoplatas do loiro e senti-lo rente a seus dedos.

Mas, Zoro sabia, jamais seria o bastante para ele.

— Sei. — Zoro falou, virando o rosto levemente.

A contragosto, Sanji guardou as mãos em seus bolsos, e observou as evasivas de Zoro, havia uma decepção no olhar dele que Sanji não conseguia compreender.

— As noites foram insustentáveis. — Sanji disse por fim, sua voz queria falhar, ou era o orgulho tomando as rédeas para que o loiro não se entregasse demais.

Zoro jogou um olhar demoníaco para o loiro, seus lábios franziram e seu olho brilhou.

— Não quero mais fazer isso. — Zoro apertou as mãos em punhos, agora ele encarava o cozinheiro abertamente. — Foda-se, eu não posso mais!

Sanji virou o rosto, a declaração foi como um soco na cara e doeu do mesmo jeito, ambos sabiam do que Zoro falava: A Relação Não Assumida, encontros às escondidas, minutos roubados, amassos apressados, sexo casual com tempo limitado.

E o vazio que ficava depois.

— E o que quer fazer?

Sanji sabia, sentia o mesmo, nunca quis que fosse assim propositalmente, apenas... não teria pedido nada ao espadachim, preferia a morte a ter que derramar seu coração para uma alga.

Zoro apanhou-o pelo antebraço, o espadachim tampouco tinha planos de implorar como uma garotinha passional, mas maldito seja, seu coração vibrava exigindo que ele fizesse algo.

— Quero mudar isso, mas não vejo razão pra _você_ querer.

Zoro apontou e ambos se mediram por um momento, muitas emoções poderiam ser lidas ali e jamais poderiam ser ignoradas, nem mesmo por eles.

— E se eu te der um milhão de razões?

A voz de Sanji saiu grave e profunda, reverberando no íntimo de Zoro.

_**♪** Stay, ehh, ehh_

_Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'?_

_Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith **♫**_

Zoro viu quando o olhar de Sanji tornou-se suave, sua mão aliviou o aperto e seus dedos rastejaram na pele exposta, os pelos loiros se arrepiaram, e Sanji soltou um suspiro impróprio.

— Quero fazer isso direito, não quero mais me esconder nem tomar cuidado. — Ele falou direto, de certa forma sua voz saiu macia. — Quero exclusividade.

Esta última afirmação pegou Sanji desprevenido, Zoro alto e moreno, os músculos suados de um exercício recente, cada centímetro de pele exalando testosterona, a imagem da masculinidade viril, em sua frente, exigindo um relacionamento reconhecido, as maçãs do rosto do espadachim coraram, mas ele segurou o olhar de Sanji, ainda com a mão em seu antebraço.

— Eu... nunca pensei... — Sanji gaguejou, em seguida fingiu secar um suor inexistente apenas para cobrir o rosto que ardia. — Está tão louco assim por mim, Marimo pervertido?

Sem pensar duas vezes Zoro empurrou Sanji contra a parede, e seus lábios cederam ao clamor de sua alma, colando-se aos lábios de Sanji.

O gosto era pungente e profundo, definitivamente familiar, desesperadoramente saudoso, e fazia Zoro querer mais, ele se afundou naquela boca, forçando sua língua sem permitir que nenhum pensamento o desviasse de sua decisão, as mãos firmes na cintura do loiro, e o corpo o pressionando levemente contra a parede não permitindo que Sanji desse um passo para o lado que fosse, e o cozinheiro esteve surpreso por uma fração de segundo com o impulso do espadachim, entretanto, em seguida deixou-se levar pela liderança do moreno, a bravata anterior perdida na névoa que os envolvia repentinamente.

Sanji provou uma emoção que até então estava sempre associada a Zoro, um frenético combate interno reiniciou-se, seu coração batia acelerado e a sensação de uma ereção crescente dentro do short de Zoro fazia seu próprio pênis dar um puxão mostrando-se alerta, o loiro ergueu os braços abandonando os questionamentos que seu orgulho fazia, e abraçou os ombros do espadachim, entregando-se ao beijo de forma inquestionável.

Eles se afastaram ofegantes, Sanji tinha o olhar oblíquo e entregue, e Zoro sentia a humilhante vontade de beijar cada pedaço de pele exposta, mas só faria isso depois de ouvir uma resposta.

Sanji observou Zoro, ele tomou fôlego, não teve coragem de desviar o olhar, suas pernas estavam vergonhosamente trêmulas e ele sentia-se doente para se perder nos braços de Zoro e apanhar seus lábios em mais um beijo arrebatador, sua ereção crescia energicamente assim como a do moreno, porém, ele sabia que Zoro esperava algo dele.

Algo que não poderia negar, pois seu coração vibrou ao ouvir.

— Vamos fazer isso. — Sanji alcançou a mão do espadachim, apertando os dedos ásperos entre os seus. — E vamos ver uma refeição decente pra você, agora mesmo.

Ele puxou Zoro pela porta do Ninho, e atravessaram o convés, de mãos dadas e gloriosamente felizes, embora Zoro parecesse furioso por estarem todos olhando para eles, para coroar a situação constrangedora, Sanji o fez girar em suas mãos e colou suas bocas, em um beijo apaixonado e exigente, em meio ao gramado do Sunny.

_**♫** Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one _

_Baby, I just need one good one to stay **♪**_

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> [Million Reasons - Lady Gaga](https://youtu.be/en2D_5TzXCA)
> 
> Então, estou numa vibe meio angustiada por causa da separação desses dois, então no geral eu estou me esforçando para não transformar todos os plots em dramas... rs... aqui, se não perceberam é o reencontro onde o Zoro está insatisfeito, tentei usar o orgulho dos dois para carregar o enredo, espero que tenha funcionado para vocês!
> 
> ... e cá entre nós, adoro um Zoro sofrido pelo Sanji 😊
> 
> Todos vocês que leram, não se intimidem e deixem um comentário, isso seria de grande ajuda!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
